minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Operation: Nightfall 2 - Breakthrough
<< Part 1 I stopped in the hallway, dumbfounded. Even though I knew she wasn't probably going to be here, I still didn't really except for us to cross paths after nearly three years of separation. Towaka remained silent as I walked in front of her. I glanced upwards at Notch, who gave a noncommittal shrug. "Well, this is awkward." "I haven't seen you in years. Are you okay? It has been a long time since we met and that incident happened." "I'm fine. Thanks for asking. What about you?" "I'm fine too." We both quickly embraced each other. Notch coughed. "Alright, that's great, uhm. Now that you're both here, we can finally get down to business." He pulled out two chairs next to him, and we all sat down. I sat to Notch's left, whilst Towaka was on the other side on the right. I could see a strange cryptogram on the screen, along with several windows full of various ciphers. On one screen which was almost pulled off the desktop entirely, I could see 'take over' written in red. I shivered a little, suddenly recalling 303's maniacal laugh as I lost my mind over the corruption. Notch noticed me through the whole of this. "Sorry about that." He just closed the window before continuing. "Anyways, I called you together today because I believe I've found something critical. I'm sure you two know the increasing occurrences of "Missing" people in the local area right?" I nodded, and Towaka spoke up. "Yes. Me and Cheryl found quite a few in the past week." Notch blinked at this whilst I looked over. "Who's Cheryl?" "A neighbourhood friend." "Ah, I see. Continue." "Well, not only that, but apparently our math teacher's son was roped in too. The police haven't really been able to find any sort of link..." He trailed off as Notch put up a hand to stop her. "The police were looking at factors such as past history and any potential link the victims had with each other. They didn't think something as small as a game taken down a whole year ago could contribute to a crisis this scale. That was their mistake." "You're saying -" "I've received some news and it doesn't seem pretty. These people weren't abducted from some sort of sinister terrorist group or grudge, no. It might be far more sinister than that." were apparently abducted by some sort of strange force." Notch continued. He clicked on one tab and brought it to the front as we leaned in to have a closer look. It was simply a notebook with a few lines of text. we've been deciev SOS ave the wo rld save us "And I think that, that force may be the sign that Archbane is back." He ended. We both stared at him in shock. That monstrosity we thought was now gone, was now just a myth, was back? "I've received an SOS from a player. Players in Minecraft are apparently being abducted like I mentioned. So, to stop that......." I stared at Towaka and she stared at me. We knew what would happen "You two would have to go back into Minecraft to kill Archbane. " I looked at Towaka. She stared back. "Again......?" I stuttered slightly. I had a small flashback of me getting corrupted by Entity 303, causing me to shudder. "It's the only way. If you two don't go back into Minecraft, Archbane will continue causing more havoc." Notch sighed, giving a knowing look to us. "But how will we get into Minecraft? Is the code still there thats available for us to travel into the world of Minecraft?" I asked. "Yes, in fact. I have it saved on a second laptop. If I open it, it will open a portal that will lead you into MC itself." Notch replied as he unlocked a secret safe that seemed to be located under the floor where his table was. "Here it is. But be careful. Only open it the next day. And be sure that you are in a flat area, like an empty spot." Notch passed over the laptop to us. It looked pretty scratched and scuffed up, but it was still functional in the sense. I got another flashback yet again, from when Notch passed me my rather destroyed laptop after the whole fight. Good thing I got a new one. "Alright, thank you so much. We will not disappoint you Notch." The both of us replied. "Good. Best of luck to you. Have a safe journey and get rid of that evil." That was the last thing we heard from Notch before we left the building. Towaka offered to keep it safe. ------------------------------- THE NEXT DAY I woke up to my alarm sounding, as if it was a army commander yelling into my ears. I shut it off in annoyance and sat on my bed. "Right......today is the date I go to Minecraft itself." I realised. "I should send a text to Towaka. I hope she knows that place where we got caught by the creepypastas. I think that's a good spot for the portal." I thought as I unlocked my phone and texted her where we were going. I walked out of bed and went straight to the cupboard, changing into a new set of casual clothes. I also brought out my rifle, and some spare melee weapons along. 'Just gotta write a note for my parents. Let's hope they don't find out," I scribbled down a note on my table in messy handwriting, before moving out of the house. I gave one last salute to the street, before running to my destination. The note on my table read: "Dear mom and dad, I have to leave for something important for the next few days and won't be contactable. Don't worry, I will be perfectly fine. Just a few days. Your son, Phoenix" -------------------------------- I sprinted as fast as I could, as if my legs were some sort of machine. I could see the plains coming up. There, Towaka was already opening the laptop. "I'm here!" I yelled at her. She turned around. Towaka: "Oh, it's good you're in time. I just powered it on." Phoenix : "What do we do?" Towaka: "Notch told us to just follow the instructions on the laptop." Upon powering on, the screen read: "Opening portal to Minecraft. Confirm? Yes No" I used the trackpad to move the cursor to the Yes Button. Clicking on it, the entire screen just went black. "What the?!" I gave an annoyed sigh. "Maybe we have to switch it on again." Towaka stared at the blank screen. "Maybe I don't know? We should just-" A huge explosion blasted us backwards. I looked in front of us. There, the laptop was gone, and only a purple, shimmering portal was in front of us. "I guess this is it. This is the gateway to Minecraft." I muttered. "Let's go. We can't waste anymore time." Towaka pushed me. And together, we entered the portal. It disappeared as soon we completely went in it. To anyone in the outside world, that same plain looked normal and untouched. But for us, we were now on our way. Back to save Minecraft. Again. To be continued in Operation Nightfall 3. Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Notch Category:Eternulli Category:XXPhoenix888